Barajou no H
by esuterutomoru
Summary: Alternative Timeline: Mutsuki kissed Anis and can't decide if he wants to be forgiven or not. Anis finds him and the Rose Princess finally gives in to her true nature. Crappy summary, this actually covers up the fact that this is FEMDOM. Other warnings: choking, foul language, other dirty stuff. Yes. For a shoujo manga. Can't ignore Mutsuki's moan when getting slapped.


**Warning: **femdom, autoerotic asphyxation (choking), alternative timeline, masturbation, foul language

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Barajou no Kiss or the characters. If I did all four of the boys would be whimpering under Anis' dainty little feet.

**Inspiration:** The fact that Mutsuki moaned when smacked about by Anis. My mind is too dirty.

**Barajou no H**

That night it had been raining. Right after the kiss, the slap, the thunder gave birth to a shower that was cold on his skin. Pale, cool skin that felt more than a human would suspect. He was still in the elegant dark suit he wore to the pageant, although the clothes were now soaked and the raindrops from his black hair tickled his pointy ears as he sat on the railing to Yamamoto Anis' balcony, his back towards the glass sliding door. The rain eased up, yet his dark heart was heavy.

His dominion.

His adored, desired Rose Princess.

He knew she was getting ready to sleep right now, possibly still mad at him. What right did he have to come here at all? He was unwanted. But the pain in his face stung so tender.

Silence dragged long, until...

The door slid open with a quiet hiss and he tilted his head back lightly, long, dark lashes lifting a little to reveal his glowing carmine eyes. He heard her bare feet on the damp tiles of the balcony, the chiffon of her nightgown quietly rustling. His body tensed when her rosy scent hit his nose and he moved to leave.

"I have no right to be here." He whispered, had no guts for anything louder.

Her slim fingers curled around his upper arm and squeezed, tugging. There was a command in her touch, maybe unconscious for now, but she was still very young. It thrilled him to his core and he turned halfway towards her just as she spoke.

"Look me in the eyes."

She had such small lips. He could still feel their touch on his own, warm and sticky with lip stain, the same shade of peachy pink as her long, silken hair. He lusted her taste again, but he was in no place to desire anything of his Princess, his dominion. He had to understand that.

Red bore into red as he turned better to look her in the eyes, carmine and amaranth, merely a shade of difference. Her gaze open and soft as ever and his own, he didn't know… possibly full of guilt, but no regrets. There was no way he would ever regret kissing his beloved domina.

"Mutsuki," she said softly, tilting her head a tiny bit. In a gesture of forgiveness, maybe. "I never thought of myself as the sort of pervert who would get off on hurting others. I'm a normal girl..."

There was a 'but' lingering in her tone, yet she didn't continue that train of thought, leaving him in delicious suspense. Like some other form of torture, it ached physically on his tongue to ask, but he remained silent and listened with lustful ears to his dominion's words.

"And you took my kiss, unexpectedly, without waiting for me to offer it." Anis puffed out air through her small, rosy lips in some huff of annoyance and Mutsuki swallowed tightly in guilt. "Is that any way to go about it, my Black Rose Knight?"

Whenever she would call him that, the link between them felt stronger, suffocating, like a collar around his throat. He could almost feel her thorns pressing into the flesh of his neck. How tantalizing...

He shivered and lowered his gaze, flinching just a little when her hand rose and touched his ear, brushing some of his jet black hair behind it. What a small touch. It was so soft and so gentle. He couldn't decide if he desired her angry slap better.

"Next time you want a kiss from me…" She began softly. Her fingertips pressed hard behind his ear and he wanted to hiss when her nails scratched his scalp. Anis, Anis, beautiful dominion! Ever desired, ever unreachable… "Next time, just kneel in front of me… and close your eyes. Think you can do that?"

She was finally giving in to her role. She was becoming a true Rose Princess. Beautiful in full bloom with strong thorns that left a delicious sting wherever you touched her… Her words left him breathless as he moved forward, off the railing, to his knees on the damp tiles. The water from the previous rain soaked through his black pants and felt uncomfortably cold. Disarmed, his carmine eyes took in her perfection, the honey glow of her small home drawing her delicate form into a warm halo. His dominion, so slender and elegant with the white chiffon flowing around her feminine curves, so beautiful with her eyes so forgiving…

For a moment he struggled with the desire to drink in more of the sight, but finally let his eyelids fall shut. He was left in cool darkness, all other senses amplified suddenly. His clothes so damp against his skin, his own heartbeat so loud to his ears and then her taste on his mouth, her silky, always warm fingers cupping his cheek. The very same cheek she had slapped before.

She didn't let it linger more than a few seconds and it wasn't nearly enough. His mouth trembled, his body shook, his soul quivered. Everything was shuddering, the world, himself in a daze because his adored, adored dominion gifted him with a kiss.

He wasn't going to move it seemed. If kneeling with his eyes closed meant he would get more of this gorgeous, desirable woman's kisses, he would stay that way forever.

But Anis wouldn't have that. She straightened slowly, with more purpose than really intended and she lifted her hand. Her fingers shook a bit, her body sprung tightly as she stared down at the man kneeling in front of him. There was no way she could do this. It was too much. Unlike her.

Yet her body longed to. Pressing her teeth together, she shoved herself over her own awkwardness and her hand collided firmly with Mutsuki's pale, cold cheek. Oh, the pleasure. It was a strange warmth to her young body, but not unwelcome.

"Mmm..." Her Black Rose moaned quietly and she shivered in response. Mutsuki's eyes cracked open and she nearly gasped as she took in the wild amount of grateful bliss in the molten carmine irises.

Her hand suddenly struck down a second time, catching Mutsuki across the face again. He groaned a little more audibly, his body curving into a visible, uncontrollable shudder. Anis tutted her tongue a bit in pretense, but the words came naturally to her lips.

"So greedy. Show some respect. Do you think you deserve anything more after stealing a kiss from me like that?" She sounded haughty and it thrilled him beyond reason. He reached out with his pale, cold hands and Anis smacked them away. It hurt, sweetly. "Don't you dare touch me!" She reprimanded, making him groan out loud again. Oh, adored dominion, such sweet tyranny. "I asked a question. Do you think you deserve anything more? Hm? What do you deserve, Black Rose?"

"I don't deserve anything..." He murmured, quiet enough to not be heard. Anis, swept away in the sick thrill of the moment, reached out and buried her slim fingers in his hair. Her nails scratched his scalp and he flinched at the tight pull. God!

"Louder!" She demanded. His blood raced, his eyes clenched tight in delicious humiliation.

"I don't deserve anything... I don't deserve you at all...!" It was a near-yell and Anis' fingers slipped from his hair. Oh, but why...? He missed the rough touch at once, his shoulders slumped. He didn't notice himself, but he had been panting the whole time, ever since his hair had been grasped. How beautiful, how beautiful, his mistress... his dominion, everything about her so breathtaking... There wasn't another woman as perfect as Yamamoto Anis in the world.

And he was sure he wasn't the only one who noticed that. That Higa Kaede, Asagi Seiran and of course Mitsuru were inevitably attracted to her as well and Anis didn't seem to either notice or really think about it. It was worrying, because it was nearly too difficult to keep himself from attacking the other three Rhode Knights. He didn't want them around his beloved dominion. They gathered like a flock of crows, picking off her sweetest, most beautiful moments for themselves, when he wanted those all for himself.

To think that his dear, dear Rose Princess would ever embrace any of the other three... no, even just to see her whip lash out on that Higa Kaede or Mitsuru, it filled him with such lust to murder. Seiran was a different matter. Anis - his Anis - would never harm him, but the boy would soften her with his sweet smiles and gazes and he worried she would never become a true dominion. If she lost her edge, he would die. He needed her cruelty - needed her darkest side. He needed her. He needed her so much more than the other three...

"Anis..." He needed her so... He would beg her, he would do anything, if only, if only she would never cast her glance at another man. If only she would take him as her True Rose, as her single protector and worshiper. Oh, how he desired to become her ever-abused possession... "Anis..."

He bent his head, body curving down so he could press his cheek to her small feet. She stepped back from him and he groaned, reaching out for her soft ankle with a shaky, white hand. Upon instinct, her foot came kicking him across the face and he collapsed with a loud moan of delight.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Anis yelled, her face coloring red. "Are you stupid?! You're disgusting!"

But Mutsuki wasn't listening to her anymore. He writhed where he lay, hand dazedly groping down to between his legs and he fondled himself shamelessly, seething quiet little grunts through his teeth.

"Mutsuki!" Anis kept yelling. Her breath was heavy, anxious and aroused. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She stared, unable to look away, at the man's hand as it rubbed up and down along a bulge in his slacks she didn't notice before. "You... you..." She licked her lips softly and waited another beat, "You little whore!" She screamed, gasping afterwards. She was shaking all over. He moaned and arched his body and with a jerky, sudden motion, she reached down and grabbed his hair again. She yanked, roughly and was thrilled to hear him moan again. He couldn't stop it seemed.

"What are you doing?! Huh?" She struggled to lift him to his knees and he moved, caving to her sweet tyranny, the blossoming of her dominance. "What are you doing, Mutsuki?!"

"Hnnn...hnnnn..." He whined as he lifted his dazed, molten eyes to her face. His cheeks were a hot red, messy with tears of desperation escaping his eyes and his mouth was open, spit sticking to his lips as he gasped for air.

"Answer me, you dumb bastard!" Anis' hand crashed against his face again and his hips jerked forward in response as he flinched. "Answer... me! You little... piece of... shit!" The dirty words came to her like second nature and with each of them she slapped him roughly, so hard his head kept trying to snap to the side, but her hand in his hair held him fast.

"J...je...e...er...king!...off! I'm...I'm..." He was sobbing, words falling apart with the harsh slaps silencing him after every syllable. He flinched and gasped, body shuddering unstoppably as his hand rubbed frantically up and down. "Oh, GOD, Anis...!" He howled breathlessly, wheezing for air and his hand was losing its rhythm fast. "C...clo...se!"

"Close?! Are you?!" Anis realized with sudden eagerness what that meant. Mutsuki was close to coming and she could easily tell him to stop. She watched greedily as he was struggling himself towards his edge and just as his cries were getting longer and sweeter, she grabbed his chin and gazed into his eyes. A chill, a wonderfully arousing chill rushed down his spine and the movements of his hand faltered.

"No... no, ohgod, no, please..." He whispered, lips trembling. "No... Anis-sama..." He used the honorific, voice strained on tears and he sobbed. His hand stopped entirely and shook there, covering his burning groin. "Anis-sama, merciful princess... please...!"

Anis hesitated for a split second then was swept away by the tears that spilled down Mutsuki's pale, stained red cheeks. "...take yourself out. And..." She released his hair and he dropped forward onto his fours. "...stay like that."

"Yes... yes..." He complied eagerly, though the cold air upon his aching, overheated erection was torture in itself. "Anis-sama..." He murmured her name, snuffling quietly.

She walked around him in a semi-circle, contemplating what she wanted to do. Ideas rushed, quick and nasty, through her creative mind and she smacked the top of his head hard. "...wait here. Don't you dare move." With that she left for her bedroom.

Mutsuki watched her slim, shapely ankles as she walked past and moaned, bowing his head. He waited as he was left, on his fours, with his reddened cock hanging out of his open pants. He shuddered as he tried to imagine how he looked right now, the humiliation of the moment never letting his erection soften. "Anis... Anis..." He whispered, closing his eyes. God, she was magical...

Anis stood in the doorway for a long while, even after she has picked up what she was looking for. She watched Mutsuki's usually so menacing and dark form bent onto his fours, his hair falling into his face damp and messy. He was very handsome, Anis thought, especially with that dazed expression of grateful lust twisting his features. She stared at him good, took in the submissive curve of his back, saw the firm, delightful shape of his ass and saw his naughty cock, hard and red and twitching. She bit her lip and smiled, a cruel little smile she didn't know she possessed. She felt so good from this. She was excited, her heart pounding in her chest and she felt hot all over, but mostly her core, it was wet and felt really good every time she looked at him. She was aware at this age that she was aroused and for the first time in her life, she embraced the feeling and indulged in it. She sought ways to feel it again, to feel that rush of satisfaction over and over.

"Mutsuki." She called his name, commandeering, as she walked over. She brought a pretty, black scarf of hers and a rope, but she kept that hidden. She carefully brought her leg across his back and sat down on the small of it. He whimpered under her weight, not because she was heavy but in absolute bliss. "I'll blindfold you. Stay still." She commanded again and he forced himself to stop trying to hump air, his hips trembling. She brought the scarf around his eyes and tied it at the back of his head. "How is it?"

"I can't see..." Mutsuki whispered, his throat tight. He was shuddering worse. "Anis-sama..." The scarf smelled of her perfume. He thought he was about to come just from that sweet, rosy scent. God, she was beautiful!

"Start doing it, Mutsuki." Anis nudged him lightly. He whimpered, but didn't budge. Anis' hand struck his head and he moaned. "I said start doing it, Mutsuki! Didn't you hear me, you little bug?!"

Mutsuki heard her just fine. Groaning like a whore, he reached down and began stroking himself, his precum quickly slickening his palm so soft, wet noises echoed into the night around them. Anis, sitting on his back, listened and waited until he got lost in the moment, until he couldn't feel anything anymore.

"Anis-sama...!" He was gasping her name and title between long groans, the wet smacks of his fist around his cock mixing with his noises. Anis licked her lips softly and waited a second longer before coiling the rope around his throat and pulling tight.

"HAGH!" He hacked and coughed, body jerking violently beneath her. Anis squeezed her thighs tightly and breathed hard. "A...aagh...haackh... A...nis...!" Mutsuki was trying to say her name but was choking on it, the rope cutting his breath short. "Com-...Com...! Com...!" She loosened the rope suddenly and as his body fell into wondrous tremors of pleasure, his cum splattering onto the damp floor beneath and his fingers, he wailed, "IIIIIIHNG~! HAA...Haaa...gaah..." The last of his energy slipped out of him and he sprawled out onto the floor, ass still held high up as he shook and moaned wetly. "Mmm...naa...aa..."

Anis barely caught her footing when he collapsed and she stood, getting off of him. Her foot collided with his ribs in merciless glee and he rolled to his side, curling up into himself. He trembled on and on, still quietly whimpering, messy and dirty and gone with ecstasy.

"You dirty little sod..." Anis whispered delightedly. "Look what you did, Mutsuki. Get out of here. Leave me be." She turned on her heels and marched inside.

She pulled the curtains in, switched off the lights then got into her bed and moaning, she stuck a hand down her panties to rub herself. She was so wet it smeared all the way up to her knuckles and she rocked her hips shamelessly as she thought of Mutsuki's desperate little face, his choking voice calling out to her, the jerks and shudders of his body when he came and she didn't know why, but the shape of his ass. Lost in her wild daze and a mess of fantasies, she came three times before finally stopping and, satisfied, curling up to sleep.

END


End file.
